One challenge confronting the use of articulating instruments is the efficient and reliable coupling of the force generated for moving the articulating components of the instrument to the articulating components themselves. It may be desirable to have a single force generator that may be used with a number of individual articulating instruments. In this case, the ability to switch, with ease, between the different individual articulating instruments is desirable. For example, while one articulating instrument is being cleaned or maintained, the force generator could be coupled to another articulating instrument thereby increasing the utilization factor of the force generator.
As the degree of movement and control for an articulating instrument increases, the number, variety and size of articulating components needed to operate the instrument increases. As the variety and size of articulating components increases, so too increases the number of force transmission elements to move those articulating components. As such, there also exists a need for a connector that provides an organized arrangement of the force transmission elements in an effort to reduce complexity at the force transmission/component articulation interface.
Articulating instruments are used in a wide variety of commercial settings including, for example, industrial robotic applications and medical applications. One example of an articulating medical instrument is an endoscope. An endoscope is a medical instrument for visualizing the interior of a patient's body. Endoscopes are used for a variety of different diagnostic and interventional procedures, including colonoscopy, bronchoscopy, thoracoscopy, laparoscopy and video endoscopy. The desire to access remote portions of the body more efficiently or access one area of the body while avoiding other areas along the way increases the complexity of articulating endoscopes and articulating surgical instruments generally.
Insertion of an articulating colonoscope is further complicated by the fact that the colon represents a tortuous and convoluted path. Considerable manipulation of the colonoscope by manipulation of articulating components is often necessary to advance the colonoscope through the colon. However, as the colonoscope is inserted farther into the colon, it becomes more difficult to advance the colonoscope along the selected path. At each turn of the colon, the colonoscope rubs against the mucosal surface of the colon and friction and slack in the articulating components of the colonoscope changes. As such, there also exists a need to provide compensation for changes in the friction and slack of the articulating components as the colonoscope is advanced or withdrawn from the colon.
As such, a need exists for connector assemblies that will organize and simplify the process of connecting the plurality of elements needed to move and control an articulating instrument with the force generator or actuators that generate the forces to move the articulating instrument.